The Regret
by HarryandGinnyPotter4ever
Summary: You know how JK Rowling said Romione shouldn't have married? Well, this was inspired by that. Hermione makes a comment to the press about her marriage to Ron, who twist it and make a statement that Hermione fears will make Ron, Harry and Ginny very upset. It's my first Romione story, so I hope you like it and don't forget to review (they're very appreciated)! :p xoxo


**Hey Guys!**

**After hearing the JK Rowling revelation, I was majorly disappointed. However, that will not change how it ended - with Romione together forever! Plus, I don't think that they would've needed relationship counseling - they would've worked without it. So, this was inspired by that. **

**I hope you enjoy it, it's my first Romione fic!**

**The Regret?**

Hermione felt terrible.

She didn't realise that making such an innocent, sarcastic comment would cause the result it did. The full impact of the press twisting the words you say had never fully dawned on her until now. Not even when Harry and Ginny had complained about the horrible stories the press had created from their comments.

Her stomach flipped at the thought of them. She hadn't even mentioned one of their names, and the press had still involved them. She felt horrible; she had added another fable of them to the press' collection.

And then there was Ron. She didn't know how he would take it, and hoped that he didn't see the article until he came home from work. She wanted to tell him herself about it; to explain her side of the story before it was too late.

Her stomach was churning as she sat at the table, gripping the magazine and watching the clock tick onwards. 6:15, 6:16, 6:17. The second hand was ticking in time with her heart; nice and quick. She kept crossing and uncrossing her legs and arms, waiting for them to come.

She had sent a message to Ginny after Clodagh had showed her the article at work, saying that she was to come over with Harry as soon as he got home. She had told her not to reply, just to come. She wanted to tell them all together and save herself from having to repeat the story.

She started hyperventilating, and wished that they would hurry up and come so she could stop freaking out and get it over with. Deal with their reactions in the best way possible, whether it ended for better or worse. She sincerely hoped for better.

The clock struck 6:30, and she gripped the magazine tighter in her hands as she heard the sound of the Floo network from their lounge room. Her heart rate quickened; something she thought completely impossible. She stood up slowly, her legs shaking, waiting for him to come looking for her.

"Hermione?" Ron called.

"In the kitchen," she replied, amazed at how calm she sounded. Ron came in, and a smile lit up his face when he saw her.

"Hello, love," he said, walking forward to kiss her. She was amazed; either she looked very calm, or he was being as thick-headed as usual and didn't notice her inner-turmoil that she was sure was displayed on her face. He kissed her and put his brief-case down on the table. "What's for dinner?"

He turned back towards her, that silly smile still upon his face, and infuriated her. Did he honestly not see that his wife was very upset?

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally seemed to realise that something was wrong with her. The smile vanished off his face and was replaced by a look of concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked, the worry evident in his voice.

"First, get your briefcase off the table!" she reprimanded. "How many times do I have to tell you that the kitchen table is _not_ your work desk?"

"All right, all right, no need to harp on about it," he snapped, taking it off. She forced back a nasty retort, and calmed herself. She did _not _want to make the situation worse.

"Anyway," she said, indicating that their quarrel was over. "Harry and Ginny will be coming over now."

"What? Why-?" His question was cut off by the sound of the Floo network. Harry and Ginny had arrived, and her stomach jolted.

"Hermione? Ron?" called Ginny.

"Coming," replied Hermione, and she motioned for Ron to enter the lounge room with her. They entered to find Harry and Ginny standing there, looking just as worried as Ron.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked. "We got your message and -"

"Yes, I need to talk to you all," she answered as calmly as possible.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Um, you should probably sit down," she said, the nerves making her want to be sick, and they all sat. Harry and Ginny were on the loveseat, and Hermione was perched on the arm of Ron's armchair.

She took a few deep breaths and began, "You remember the other day when I did the press conference for the new Magical Creatures laws?"

"Yeah, we were there," said Harry, and she shot him a glare.

"Well, you know how afterwards the press kept hounding me?"

"Yeah," they all replied.

"Well, it wasn't about the new laws. It was about my personal life, marriage and your marriage as well, and, I, well, I -"

"Just spit it out," said Ron, and a jolt of anger shot through her.

"Well, I was very offended and snapped back."

"Bad choice," said Ginny, looking grave, and Harry nodded in agreement. She wanted to snap at them that of course she knew that. "What did you say?"

"Well, they'd just asked about if I was happy with Ron," she said, dreading what would come next, "and I sarcastically replied 'Of course not'."

"What? Why would you say that?" asked Ron, clearly hurt, and she felt even more horrible, another thing she thought impossible.

"It was _sarcastic_, Ronald," she replied, trying to make him see. "I didn't mean it; I was just angry."

"Anyway," interjected Harry, seeing Ron open his mouth for what would most likely be an angry retort and sensing a fight. "How does this concern Gin and I?"

"Well," she began quietly, the nausea increasing. "They-they've said that I'm not happy with Ron, and that I'd-I'd-"

"It's ok, Hermione," said Ginny gently. "Just tell us."

"That I wish I'd married Harry," she blurted out. She felt relieved that she'd finally said it aloud, but it vanished instantly. There was silence as they all stared at her. The seconds ticked on, and she wished that they would just hurry up and say something.

"Hermione," said Ginny, looking and sounding hurt. "How could you-?"

"I-it, it wasn't my fault," she protested.

"-think that we'd be mad at you?" she finished, breaking into a grin.

She stared at them, not daring to believe it.

"You-you're not mad?"

"Of course not," said Harry, and she breathed a sigh of relief as they laughed. She grinned sheepishly.

"I just wasn't sure how you both would take it, with everything that the press says about your marriage and all."

"Honestly, it's all right, Hermione," said Ginny. "I'm pretty sure we've had worse said about us."

She didn't say anything, but nodded. She felt so happy that they weren't mad at her. But, it was short lived as Ron's silence continued.

"Ron?" she said, tentatively. He continued to stare at her.

"_Do_ you regret marrying me?" he asked, and she stared at him in disbelief.

"Of course I don't!" she said. "Do you really think that I'd marry someone if I wasn't happy with them?"

When he didn't say anything, she said, "Oh, Ronald, I love you more than anything else in the world. I want to have your children and grow old with you. I want to make you feel as special as you make me feel everyday -"

She was cut off as Ron's lips covered hers. She melted into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. They broke apart, and he grinned sheepishly.

"I know, I love you and want to share all those things with you too," he said, and her heart soared at the love evident in his eyes.

"Oh, Ronald," she said again, and pulled his lips back to hers. His tongue slid against her lips, and she obliged, deepening the kiss.

"_Hem, hem_," said a familiar voice and they jumped apart. Ginny was grinning mischievously (quite like the twins, actually) and they joined in with Harry's laughter. Wiping tears from her eyes, she said, "Please keep it PG, you have guests over."

"Oi!" said Ron, his ears slightly red. "That's never stopped you two from snogging in public!"

"Those were different," she replied. "And never as full-on."

"Don't lie! I'm pretty sure there was tongue involved when you two reunited after the battle!"

"Wow, you paid very close attention," said Ginny, looking concerned. "Is there something you're not telling us, Ron? Do _you_ regret marrying Hermione?"

Ron shot daggers at her as Harry and Hermione rolled around laughing.

"Shut up," he said, and she grinned at him.

"Come on, Ronniekins. You know I live to taunt everyone."

"Yes, I know," said Ron quietly. "Don't you's have to go? I'm rather hungry."

Ron glared yet again at them as they burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Oh, Ronald," said Hermione. "Trust you to be thinking of food now."

Ron rolled his eyes as Harry and Ginny stood.

"We should get going," said Harry, and Ron and Hermione stood.

They said goodbye, and once they were gone, Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"I thought you said you were hungry?" she asked, confused.

"Not for food," he said, a hint of darkness to his eyes. Hermione shivered and leaned closer to him. Their lips were inches apart, and his stomach grumbled. She giggled (something that only her husband could make her do). "Well, maybe a little for food."

She laughed and said, "I propose that we eat first and then pick up where we left off. What do you say?"

"I say that you're the smartest witch of your age," he replied, and gave her a chaste kiss. They entered the kitchen, and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Her Husband wasn't mad at her, and she felt elated.

Screw what the press said, they were always making up stories. She was happily married to the man she loved, and while their marriage wasn't perfect and they often quarreled, there was no one she would rather be married to.

**I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it, and seriously doubt (and refuse to support) that they would've needed counselling. Hermione wouldn't have married a man she would have had problems with :). Don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
